Dancing in the Clouds
by i'm a quitter
Summary: Logan is afraid of heights. But, more than anything, he wants to experience the joy that Ororo does while flying.


**Hello lovely people! Dja miss me? Well, I've certainly missed all of you, so I thought I give you this! Just a little short, NOT the sequel I mentioned (which is still in the works). But, no more need be said than that! Enjoy, all my RoLo addicts!

* * *

**

Logan scowled out the bedroom window as the thunderstorm outside raged enthusiastically. Ororo was out flying, something that she'd been doing a lot of lately. He wasn't sure if it was a way for her to get away from her responsibilities as headmistress of the school, or if she was letting out pent up energy, or if it was just a side effect of being pregnant. The fact remained, however, that she was out almost every night, creating thunderstorms and flying around in them for hours at a time.

The only reason he wondered if it was a symptom of pregnancy was because she wasn't showing too many of the other signs. Not that he thought he was any kind of expert on pregnant women... She was three months along, but she didn't have morning sickness, nor was she craving strange foods or (thank the heavens) having violent mood swings like Emma (uttering the blonde's name could cause _anyone_ - even Betsy - to shiver these days).

One could only guess that Ororo was pregnant from her increasing appetite (she was at the point where she was eating almost as much as Logan – and he ate _a lot_), her skyrocketing libido (he sure as hell wasn't complaining about _that_), and that she had the overwhelming desire to fly at all hours of the night.

The fact that she was out flying wasn't what bothered Logan so much. She knew what she was doing, even in the thick of a violent thunderstorm. What he _wasn't_ so fond of was the fact that Warren was out flying with her. Ever since he'd come to Xavier's, the man had been flying off to do even the most menial tasks. He was like a kid that had just gotten his license to drive, and Logan had to assume that flying had been taboo when he'd been with his father. So naturally, when he discovered that Ororo was out soaring in the middle of the night, he'd eagerly joined her.

Logan was jealous. He'd admit that to no one but himself. He knew that the relationship between Ororo and Warren was strictly platonic – Logan's relationship with Ororo was much more secure than it had been to begin with, and Warren seemed to have a bit of a masochist in him judging by the way he followed around Betsy – so it wasn't that he didn't trust the two to be alone together.

No, he was jealous because flying was something that he couldn't share with her. He _hated_ flying as passionately as she loved it. On missions he'd avoid getting on the jet whenever possible and just ride his motorcycle to the scene, and when he had to get on the jet it was never a comfortable experience.

In contrast, Ororo always seemed to at home when she was flying. Her claustrophobia sometimes bothered her when she was in the jet with a lot of team members, but as soon as she was in the open air she was perfectly relaxed. It seemed that, in her world, everything was _right_ when she was flying. He knew that she was beyond elated when she was in the sky by way of her own powers, but Logan had never been fortunate enough to witness that elation. He'd never really thought about it until he'd come to the realization that Warren _was_ seeing it, and that he could never appreciate it the way Logan would.

And _that_ made him jealous to the point of grinding his teeth every time he heard a roll of thunder.

He was clueless as to how he might get the chance to be up there with her, though. She could likely hold him up with her powers, but was he ready for that kind of vulnerability? Likely he'd tax her patience because she'd have to keep a grip on him and deal with his perhaps child-like fear of plummeting to his death.

He could try practicing to get over his fears, but how on earth would he go about that? The jet wouldn't work, because being surrounded by a few tons of steel was different than being out in the open without a damn thing to protect you.

That meant that he'd have to go the route of asking someone to help him fly. His options were Marie, Kitty, and Warren.

So, in essence, his only option was Marie. He'd be damned if he let Warren take him flying, and Marie was much stronger than him now that she had her new powers. Kitty could be a backup plan, but she had an increasing penchant for playing pranks on people, now that she was hanging around Kurt so much. Plus, he was certain that he'd feel more comfortable with Marie. She'd been inside his head, so she likely knew how he felt about heights and would go easy on him.

A strike of lightning illuminated the sky and Logan looked up into the clouds, trying to spot her. His sharp eyes searched for a few minutes without finding her and finally he turned around to get into bed alone again. "You better appreciate this," he grumbled to the sky.

* * *

When it finally seemed to dawn on her that he wasn't kidding, Marie pursed her lips together as she stared at Logan. He scowled at her. If she laughed at him then he was going to turn his ass right around and see if he could simulate flight with the Danger Room. It wouldn't be the same, but the Danger Room wouldn't laugh at him. He knew for a fact that Kitty would laugh, and if he asked Warren then he'd have to laugh at himself.

"Can I ask why?" she said finally.

"To find my inner peacock," he snapped. "Why do you think? What, in all hell, could possibly motivate _me_ to want to fly?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. One thing that Logan would always admire about her was that she had no problem going toe to toe with him. "I wouldn't've asked if I thought I had the answer now, would I?"

Logan stared down at her for a few moments, then leaned down to her level. "Storm is out flying every night," he said in a low voice just in case there were others listening. "I know you've heard the thunderstorms. They rattle the entire mansion."

"Kitty said that was you and Ororo having sex," she said bluntly.

"Not... all the time," he muttered, vowing to corner Kitty when he was done with Marie.

She frowned thoughtfully at Logan. "So… what? She's out flying and making weather every night. You want to go flying with her?"

Logan nodded and Marie bit back another smile. The only thing that kept Logan from snapping was the fact that it wasn't a ridiculing smile. "That's so _sweet_," she gushed, reaching up to pinch his cheek.

"Not on your life," he grumbled, pulling away.

She let her hand drop back to her side, but she was still grinning ear to ear. "Of course I'll help you out, sugah! Knowing you," she said, tapping her temple, "flying isn't _all_ you have in mind."

Logan frowned, a little confused. "What makes you say that?"

Marie's smile turned just a little bit saucy, but Logan immediately recognized the difference. "It wasn't all that Remy had in mind," she muttered, her eyes unfocused for a long moment before she cleared her throat and rubbed her hands together. "But I'll obviously be leaving _that_ to Storm. My job is to help you get over your fear of heights."

After the nausea of Marie's first comment wore off, Logan felt a shiver run up his spine. He'd had his moments where his desire for Ororo had been so intense that he hadn't cared where they were. It had happened in the Danger Room, in her office, and on the rooftop – as well as countless other places around the mansion where they probably shouldn't have fooled around. She'd tried to tell him that they might get caught, but he hadn't taken no for an answer and she had eventually given in.

He didn't want to think about what Ororo might do to him in the skies if _she_ had one of those moments. If she tried to seduce him, he doubted that he'd be able to resist her for long. He'd eventually give in - of that, he was sure - but the fact remained that having sex while a couple hundred feet in the air in the middle of a thunderstorm wasn't appealing to him.

Although, maybe when he got more comfortable with being so high up in the air…

He shook that thought away, and did his best to ignore the knowing look that Marie was giving him. "You back yet?"

"Shut up, kid."

She grinned again. "So what time do you wanna start?"

Logan thought about that. This wasn't something that he was going to be able to do overnight. It'd probably take him a few nights to get level with the roof of the mansion without having a conniption.

"The sooner, the better, I'm sure."

"That's the spirit," Marie declared, her smile a little too bright for Logan's taste.

* * *

Lessons with Marie had been... not boring. She'd been surprisingly patient with him for the most part, though there had been a few times that he'd snapped at her and she'd tossed him into the air, waiting until he was a foot off the ground to catch him. Despite those times, though, he felt that he was ready. Marie hadn't taken him very high, but he figured that only Ororo would be able to make him feel truly safe at such great heights.

"I'm going out to fly," Ororo announced, making her way to the window without a backwards glance at Logan. Now was his chance.

He caught her wrist just as she was about to step out into the night. She turned and frowned at him, but he covered her lips with his before she could say a word. He felt the corner of her mouth kick up in a smirk and she turned around, wrapping her arms languidly around his shoulders and tugging him closer to her.

Her cold mouth fused to his hot one and his heart skipped, nearly making him forget why he'd stopped her in the first place. He reluctantly pulled away from her. There'd be time for that later. He looked down into her eyes, bright blue and sparkling with mischief, and smirked at her. "Take me with you."

She blinked and the emotions all flattened into nothing. "Huh?"

"You said you were going out to fly. Take me with you."

She frowned up at him, her eyes slightly concerned. "But you don't like flying."

"I'll like it with you," he answered simply.

"What brought this on so suddenly?" she asked slowly, looking skeptical and a little suspicious. "You've never wanted to fly before. In fact, I remember you telling me quite colorfully how fond of flying you _aren't_."

He shrugged. "People change."

She lifted an eyebrow at him. "You expect me to believe that you're as simple as that," she asked flatly.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

She blinked.

Logan sighed as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, hoping to distract her from her argument a little. Perhaps it was playing dirty, but he couldn't count the number of times she'd done it to him. "Okay, not really," he responded in a husky whisper. "Why do you have to know the reason? Why not just take me?"

Her breath hitched and her eyes languidly slid shut. "I should," she murmured, placing her hands on his chest and gently nudging him in the direction of their bed.

He chuckled at that. "Take me _flying_," he clarified. After that, she could take him any way she wanted him.

When he resisted moving to the bed, she seemed to break out of her fog some. Her eyes fluttered open and after taking a moment to compose herself, Ororo gave Logan a level look. "Are you sure?" she asked slowly, as though to make sure that he understood what he was asking. "I might... forget myself a little..."

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "You won't let me fall," he told her. He didn't have to ask. He knew that she wouldn't.

The uncertainty stayed for only a moment longer before her eyes began to glitter again and she smiled up at him. "Okay. Let's go."

Logan's heart hammered when she gently tugged his wrist to lead him out the window, but swallowed it down. He could do this. How different could it _really_ be from flying with Marie?

_Very_ different, he soon realized. Marie had had to hold onto Logan to keep him in the air, and because of her strength that hadn't been a problem. But as soon as he stepped out and made a grab for Ororo, she moved away and he felt strategically placed bursts of wind under his feet. His grip tightened on her wrist and he kept the startled yelp in his throat by sheer power of will. Ororo seemed to realize his discomfort, but the look she gave him held no pity whatsoever. He'd insisted that he'd wanted to go…

But she blessedly let him get used to the sensation. Looking into her eyes helped take a little edge off of the panic, and before he knew it he noticed that he could no longer see the trees that were supposed to be behind the school. He broke eye contact with a confused frown and instantly wished that he hadn't.

The trees were below them.

FAR below them.

At least **_fifty feet_** below them. Unless, of course, the sudden feeling of vertigo was messing with his usually spot on depth perception. He couldn't entirely rule out that possibility.

He found Ororo's other wrist and tightened his grip on her, aware that he was starting to tremble a little. Marie had never taken him this high before. He'd thought he could handle it so long as Ororo was with him. Why hadn't be practiced tolerating such a height? When she said she went out flying, she obviously didn't mean that she just floated around twenty feet in the air.

And she obviously didn't want to take him up inch by inch. He recognized the look on her face a split second before she shot straight up into the clouds with a shriek of delight.

He held on for dear life. He'd said that he wanted to go, and he was regretting it more with every inch they ascended.

"Look at me," she coaxed. His eyes almost made it to hers, but a shiver ran up his spine and his eyes snapped back down to the ground. "James," she purred in his ear. "James, darling... _Look at me_."

That did it. Not a lot of things broke through his haze of fear or rage, but the way Ororo uttered his first name always snapped him back to reality. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his nose. "Don't be so nervous. You're doing great."

A hint of annoyance settled in at that statement. He wasn't riding a bike or learning to cook! She snickered at the expression on his face and he suddenly realized that she'd phrased her statement that way on purpose. Indeed, his annoyance had momentarily made him forget where he was. It was a tactic he'd used on her from time to time, and it never failed.

Logan sighed wearily. He hoped that this woman would love him forever, because he was never going to find another that knew him so well. Not if he lived until the end of time.

"Just relax," she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist and lightly caressing the tense muscles on his back. "You have to relax your entire body or else it won't feel natural."

As he hadn't been born to fly, he doubted that it'd ever feel _natural_. But he got the gist of what she was saying, and did his best to relax. It was easier to do when she was running her hands tantalizingly across his back and staring at him with blue eyes that were beginning to dilate with lust. He leaned down to kiss her and she responded without complaint. Their kiss wasn't too needy, and as a result she soon had his entire body relaxed. He had to admit that she was right; the bursts of wind holding him up did feel more comfortable when he wasn't standing on them ramrod straight.

He felt a few drops of water hit his face and he looked up. Dark clouds had rolled in and it was starting to rain. But it was cool and refreshing and although the light drizzle soon turned into steady rainfall, it wasn't uncomfortably heavy. His clothes were completely soaked in a matter of minutes, and the weight of the water was making his pants hang dangerously low.

Never pulling his mouth from hers, Logan reached down and tightened his belt just to make sure that his pants wouldn't fall off. Remembering Marie's remark about flying not being all Ororo wanted to do at this height, a shiver of fear ran down his spine. He wasn't feeling _that_ adventurous quite yet.

A rumble of thunder cut off his train of thought and he froze completely. He didn't mind thunder. Considering the woman he was with, thunder shouldn't've fazed him at all. It most cases it didn't. He'd make an exception in this case, however, because that roll of thunder had sounded _right_ behind him.

Knowing he would regret it, Logan slowly and painfully looked down.

He saw a whole lot of darkness and a few wispy clouds below him.

_Clouds!_ If they were level with the clouds then that meant that they were _half a mile_ in the air!

Logan went completely numb except for his stomach, which had turned to ice. He was suddenly staring into blue eyes without really seeing them and it took a few tries before he could make out what Ororo was saying to him. "You said yourself I wouldn't let you fall," Ororo said in a calm voice. "Don't you believe that?"

He sure as hell wouldn't've stepped in the general direction of the window if he hadn't. But he couldn't quite vocalize that remark. He didn't want to talk about how high up they were or how much he trusted her. _Just change the subject, please,_ he thought. Likely picking up the neurological activity in his mind and reading it, Ororo nodded. "Okay. Do you… want to dance with me," she asked quietly.

Her tone wasn't hesitant or disappointed, but rather excited with a hint of a challenge for him. He blinked a few times and actually _looked_ at Ororo. His breath caught. Her eyes were glowing faintly, the evidence that the weather around them was her doing. Thunder was booming in the distance and alarmingly nearby, and flashes of lightning illuminated the sky better than sunlight. She was getting excited, not unlike Logan did when he was gearing up to go on a hunt.

He swallowed hard and locked his eyes with hers, memorizing every detail of her happiness until he was sure that he could see it behind his eyelids. He inhaled that potent rainforest scent, which happened to be tainted with a bit of ozone that signaled the presence of her other half, the Storm.

Time seemed to stop for Logan an instant before he opened his mouth.

Did he want to do this?

Did he think he could?

Would he regret it as soon as he gave his answer?

"Yes," he whispered.

She smiled luminously at him. Her blue eyes frosted over to white, the scent of ozone increased, the thunderstorm around them intensified…

… and she let him go.

In that moment of sick surprise the instant that she let go of him, his heart dropped into his stomach and his vision nearly went black with terror. But before he could even blink in surprise, a strong burst of wind carried him away horizontally. Between the thunder, wind, and rain, Logan wasn't even sure why he bothered to shout in shock and alarm, as even he couldn't hear it tear from the depths of his lungs.

The burst only carried him so far, and soon he experienced that moment just before falling again. But as soon as the first burst died down, another carried him a bit higher and a lot farther. Through his haze of fear, he realized that he was riding on the wind currents, not unlike a surfer rode waves.

"Stabilize yourself."

Logan managed to look up and see Ororo gliding to and fro effortlessly, an ecstatic grin on her face. How she'd managed to be heard over all of the noise around them, he'd never know. Either she'd quieted the noise for an instant or she had an otherworldly set of lungs.

Logan wasn't exactly sure of how to stabilize himself, but he tried his best to copy the position that her body was in; belly down, arms out, legs straight. He felt infinitely more vulnerable in this position, but he did notice that it made riding the currents smoother. Also, he felt more in control of his movements. In a bold move, he tried tilting his arms to see if he'd veer left. He did, and he immediately tilted them to the right so that he'd be where he'd begun again.

His fear was starting to ebb away. Ororo was making sure that the winds beneath him never once seemed on the verge of actually letting him plummet, and while she seemed to be in her own little world he could tell that she was keeping an eye on him. He wasn't making it a point to look down, but he was starting to feel more comfortable with riding on the wind. Perhaps it was because the winds were a part of Ororo. In essence, she was holding him up.

Movement beneath him startled him and he looked down. Ororo was floating just beneath him, smiling widely at him. But it wasn't Ororo. The rainforest scent was completely absent from her, but the smell of ozone was radiating off of her in waves. This was Storm.

He wasn't afraid, though. He knew that she wouldn't hurt him, just as sure as Ororo knew that Wolverine would never harm her. He'd never encountered her in a state quite like this before, and it sent a thrill of excitement up his spine.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked, her voice a little deeper than usual. He didn't dwell on that. Phoenix's voice had been darker than Jean's, and he was sure that his tone of voice dropped a little when his temper let out the Wolverine.

"I think I am," he answered with a laugh, wondering if she could hear him at all over the noise.

It seemed that she could, because she smiled wider and a bolt of lightning rocketed past them so close that Logan felt the heat of it. His arms snapped to his sides and he veered to the side. Storm let out a delighted laugh and moved with him, twirling them in a spiral as though they were dancing in a circle. Suddenly she was floating above him and his back was to the earth.

They dropped a good fifty or sixty feet, but Storm stayed right with him. After a while, he felt a mighty gust of air that shot him into the sky at an alarming rate. While Logan evened out and began riding the currents again, he watched with awed fixation as Storm climbed higher. She straightened herself until she was upright and threw her head back, letting out a roar that likely shook the heavens. But it wasn't an angry expression. It was a scream of ecstasy. A bolt of lightning flashed behind her and Logan would've lost her to the brightness in that instant, but somehow she was glowing brighter and made the lightning look almost pale and dull in comparison. And when the flash subsided, the sky behind her showed only millions of stars, close enough to reach out and touch.

And she fit right in as she floated among them.

"Goddess," he whispered. She looked like a titan – beautiful, frightening, ethereal, incandescent. That roar had also been a claim to the heavens, perhaps the cosmos itself: the earth, the moon, the stars, everything in between… If she could lay eyes on it then it belonged to her, no matter what it was, no matter the distance. Logan actually felt a little overwhelmed by the magnitude of her presence. _He_ belonged to this glorious being. The fact that an entity so far above him actually desired _him_ was more than a little humbling.

As though sensing his thoughts, she twisted her body and dove back down towards him, flying beside him just out of reach. He tried to veer closer to her, but she maneuvered just out of reach, her white eyes dancing with laughter when he began to get frustrated.

She got close enough to touch and he reached out to grab her wrist. They dropped again and the only contact that Logan maintained was with her wrist. But they didn't shoot back into the skies after a few seconds, and Logan's grip on her wrist tightened. "Focus on the feeling of falling," she told him. "Feel the gravity pulling you hundreds of feet closer to the earth."

"And farther away from you," he commented, listening to her voice to calm his nerves.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Then the wind was shooting him into the sky again. The lurch was so sudden that Logan actually let out an excited shout. He was beginning to see how such a feeling could be addicting. The feeling of falling and suddenly going back up wasn't too unlike being intoxicated. But it was better, because the more he did it, the more intense the sensation.

"You belong up there," Logan told her, pointing up at the stars.

Storm flipped onto her back as the currents pushed them along. After a few seconds of consideration, she faced Logan again and shrugged. "I belong where I want to be," she told him, inching closer to him until her lips were a breath away from his. He tried to close the gap but she maintained that distance, smiling coyly. "I want to be here," she said simply. "I want to be with you."

She finally leaned forward and kissed him, and it made every hair on his body stand up. It also made something else stand up, which Logan wasn't expecting at all. Storm seemed to notice too, and pulled away long enough to look into his eyes with a wicked smirk. "I don't think you're ready for that yet, aviator," she said, playfully tugging at his belt and winking.

She sounded a tad disappointed, but the way she said 'yet' was more like a promise that one day he _would_ be ready for that. Before he could comment, they started falling again, and in a matter of seconds they were riding the currents once again.

It felt to Logan like they went on like this for hours and soon he was getting to be quite tired. Storm, of course, wasn't the least bit worn out, but she seemed more relaxed and satisfied. Sated, really. Soon the weather around them began to dissipate. The currents beneath him stopped and the stabilizing bursts started up again.

It was slow progress, likely not to scare him, but they finally made it back to earth and touched down among the trees near the mansion. The second his feet touched ground, he fell to his knees. He wasn't sure if it was relief or exhaustion or awe, and guessed that it was likely a combination of all three. He stayed on the wet grass for a while, breathing heavily and shaking like a leaf. No matter how many deep breaths he took, he couldn't seem to get enough air.

"Logan?" Ororo's gentle hand was on his shoulder, her tone concerned. "I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself. I should never have – "

Logan shook his head frantically. He was practically hyperventilating and seizing, but not from fear. From desire. Something within him suddenly kicked his every sense and emotion into an overdrive that he'd never experienced, so intense that it was painful. He rounded on Ororo, pushing her roughly against the nearest tree. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing her gasp hungrily.

After only a moment of confusion she returned his kiss with equal urgency. He needed her _now_! He got no complaints from Ororo, and in fact she gave an impatient growl as she struggled to peel off drenched clothing that stuck to him like a second skin. She needed him here and now too, right that second.

That look of pure rapture on her face when she'd called out to the heavens would forever be branded into his mind. Never in his life had he seen such raw emotion, nor had he ever experienced it the way that he was now. Something inside him was pulsing with life and vitality and, though he knew it didn't compare to what Ororo had just shared with him, he still wanted her to experience what he was feeling.

Every second of discomfort, every instant of terror that he'd endured in the past few hours while in the sky with her… it had _all_ been worth it, just to see her in her element.

* * *

Logan leaned back against the tree, shamelessly naked while he watched Ororo play with the elements, equally naked and shameless. They were in trees dense enough to hide them from sight, and Logan's hearing was sharp enough to alert him if they were in any danger of being discovered. So he relaxed, stretching and flexing his muscles until her gaze traveled in his direction. He wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes, returning to what she was doing.

He'd never actually watched her practice new tricks. Usually he only got to see her use those new tricks after she'd learned how to control them. The way that she focused and the slight changes in her facial expressions were fascinating.

She tilted her head to the side and stared at a tree branch with intense concentration. Nothing happened and she huffed impatiently. "Stick to the weather," she mumbled to herself. "Not the same as growing."

"Can you control things like fire and ice," Logan asked, loud enough to be heard but quiet enough to be ignored if she was trying to concentrate.

"Ice isn't too tricky," she responded. She formed a miniature cloud above them and let down about a gallon of rain. She moved her hands and arms in fluid motions and the droplets followed her moves without difficulty. "If I move the air around the water, I can make it move however I want. And if I freeze the air" – she did just that and the drops of rain became drops of hail – "it's much the same. It's actually a little bit easier since the ice feels heavier and doesn't fall apart so easily."

She clapped her hands together and all of the ice droplets snapped together to form a giant ball of ice. She tossed it in Logan's direction and he speared it with his claws before it landed on something much too delicate for that kind of treatment. He scowled halfheartedly at her and she pretended not to notice, though she didn't even attempt hiding her quiet giggles.

"Fire," she continued, "is a bit different. Creating it isn't any trouble at all. Any well placed snap of static can ignite a flame, but keeping a flame airborne without any kind of fuel to keep it alive is the hard part. John was showing me how to do it…" She bit her lip, sadness filling her eyes as she was no doubt consumed by memories of the surrogate son they hadn't found yet.

"Can you show me," Logan asked softly, hoping to distract her from the painful memory. "How many tricks and cheats are there to your powers?"

She shrugged, excepting the change in subject. "Too many to count," she answered. "Most of the tricks I use involve manipulating the air, gravity, temperature, or lightning." The ball of ice that Logan had tossed aside flew over to her and melted into a floating puddle of water. A few rocks and pebbles laying around did the same and began steadily orbiting around her. The water separated into two puddles and one of them immediately formed a rivulet that began to spin and spiral around her at an angle. The other puddle froze into hundreds of ice shards and did the same, dancing around her at yet another angle. They were beginning to look like the rings of Saturn, if Logan was completely honest.

She snapped her fingers and a small lick of lightning became visible. Her eyes began glowing faintly in the darkness as they expertly followed the movements of the lightning. It got larger until snaps of static could be seen streaking all around her, like a protective force field. A stray bolt caught a tree branch and sparked a small flame.

Ororo's sharp eyes immediately assessed the flame and she tilted her head to the side. The flame grew bigger, but when it seemed like she was trying to pulling it away from the branch it extinguished. She frowned and snapped again.

This time there was a loud thump beneath them and several blades of grass rose into the air, floating towards her and joining the orbit. The static caught them as soon as they began orbiting around her and soon fire was swirling around her like all the other elements.

Logan clapped, thoroughly impressed. Ororo smiled and pulled the elements closer to her, changing their patterns until it seemed that they formed a kind of dress around her. The lightning flashed, almost making it look like a dress. A... wedding dress.

That thought gave him pause as an image of her in an _actual_ wedding dress flashed behind his eyes. She'd look beautiful in a white gown, though not nearly as beautiful as she looked right now as she meticulously experimented with her elements.

"OUCH! Damn it all!"

Her cry brought him back to earth as everything around her crumbled and the lightning vanished. She clutched her palm with a scowl, shaking her head when Logan asked what was wrong. He stood up and, after her valiant attempt at evading him, he managed to catch her wrist and get a look at her hand.

The heel of her hand was starting to turn red, but not badly so. A very mild burn, was all it was. "I thought you could take all kinds of temperature extremes," he said with a frown. He didn't like to think of her as fragile, but at times like this he couldn't help it.

"I can," she said as she continued trying to pull away. "But I have to be paying attention, and I wasn't paying attention to the fact that the fire was heating the rocks."

He nodded, relaxing. She'd just been unprepared. He rubbed his thumb over the heel of her palm, caressing gently until she stopped trying to pull away. She groaned delightedly as he nipped at her throat and he hissed in pleasure as her nails raked down his stomach, snaps of static shocking his senses.

"We won't get back to the mansion until at least breakfast, will we?" she breathed.

"It's only midnight," Logan commented, letting his lips wander. "You think this'll take six hours?"

Ororo pulled back and gave him a look that just about set _him_ on fire. "You think it won't?" she challenged. Logan gave her a wolfish grin and didn't resist as Ororo tugged them to the ground.

* * *

**I'd watch movie trailers more often if they gave me more ideas like this (hero cookie to anyone who can hazard even a CLOSE guess as to the movie trailer that gave me this idea).**


End file.
